


Hangover

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

**Hangover**

Giles wakes up with a headache, and a t-shirt that smells of cigarette smoke.

_What did I…?_

Then he remembers - Ethan, chocolate, shoplifting, Joyce, police car, _handcuffs_…

Oh dear.

* * *

Joyce wakes up from a dream of a hunky guy with a gun and a reckless grin, the two of them taking the town by storm… and tries to convince herself she's much more embarrassed about it than she actually feels.

* * *

Snyder wakes up, remembers, and instantly resolves to give detention to the next fifty students he sees.

* * *

Ethan doesn't sleep that night. He just counts his profit, and leaves smiling.


End file.
